


Heat Wave

by Ten_Petals10 (Rachel_Lu)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff, Shameless, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Ten_Petals10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about The Doctor and Rose's air conditioning going out in the dead of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Rose woke up to someone shaking her shoulder gently.  Since the hand there was sticky with sweat, she made a noise of disgust and rolled away from it.  She curled on her side, feeling very glad indeed that she'd thrown off all the covers on the bed earlier.

The hand returned, this time on her upper back, and shook her gently.  "Rose," the Doctor whispered, his breath hot against her neck.  Too hot.  She squirmed even farther away from him and flipped around so she could face him.  "Doctor, _what?_   Honestly, what?"

"Feel my arm," the Doctor replied sticking it out in front of her.  Rose threw him an odd look and felt his arm.  "Sweat."  She said blandly.  "Goody."

"Rose, I'm _covered_ in it!" The Doctor replied, "I'm too hot, I can't cuddle you, and Rose, we cuddle every night.  But then we'll be covered in sweat together and one of us is bound to slip right out of the bed with all of that happening.  And look!" He held up his left hand.  "My wedding ring slipped completely off my finger!  I don't know where it is."

Rose snorted in laughter.  She took his hand and kissed his palm.  "Oh, we'll get it back when the air gets fixed," she said.  "It's the middle of the night, Doctor.  Go back to sleep."

She rolled back away from him and closed her eyes, trying valiantly to get the last few hours of sleep that she needed.  The air conditioning had been out for two days, and the Doctor, who was never prone to sweat when he was a Time Lord, was struggling through this.  She could tell he was trying, but it wasn't working out in his favor.  He was a master complainer, her Doctor.

She felt the Doctor scoot up to her as he cuddled up behind her.  Oh, this really wouldn't do, he was just too warm.  She turned and shoved him off of her.  "Doctor.  Why?"  She whined as he continued trying to cuddle with her.

"Rose, this is the most miserable I've been in a very long time, my wedding ring is somewhere in those sheets down there, and you won't let me cuddle you.  I need one of those three things remedied or I won't be able to sleep."  The Doctor rushed the words out very fast, and he sucked in a breath once he was done and stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Fine!  We'll find your ring!" Rose shouted, probably far too loudly, and crawled down the bed to start sifting through the sheets that were at the foot of it.  It was better she chose that option, because the sheets were at least cool from not being on them.  She pushed her arms in them up to her elbows as she dug around in them, finally closing her fingers around cold metal.  She pulled it out of the sheets, her arms hit with heat again, and presented it to the Doctor.  "Here.  Now go to sleep."  She tossed it to him and fell back onto her back and closed her eyes.

She heard him set the ring gently on the bedside table, probably so he wouldn't let it slip off of his finger again, and laid down, giving a little dejected sigh.  It was quiet after that, and Rose thought she would be able to get some sleep, especially in the starfish position she had established trying to cool off.  She felt her breathing start to slow as she felt herself slipping into sleep. 

That was, until she felt a heat up against her side and around her waist.  She heaved a heavy sigh, not one of defeat, but one of a little bit of frustration.  "Doctor, please tell me that you are not, and I mean _not,_ trying to cuddle me again."

She felt his sweaty face press against her shoulder.  "No, Rose Tyler, I am not trying to cuddle you."

"Liar."

"Mm," he tugged her closer, and Rose found that she really didn't have the energy to fight him on it. 

"Why do you want to have a cuddle so badly right now?  Right now?  During a heatwave, when our air conditioning is out?  It's not really your best idea, Doctor," Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  "Just out of curiosity, that's all."

"Because, Rose, there was a time when you were not around for me to cuddle, and even when you were, I really wasn't allowed to cuddle you, because I had very, very stupid Time Lord rules.  So, I find myself wanting to cuddle you as often as possible, simply because I can.  Does that put things into perspective for you?"  The Doctor's voice wasn't smug.  Rose could tell he was genuine, that his reason for holding her was the same reason that she would often stare with him without reason.  Because he needed to believe she was there, and that they were together.  Nothing was more important than being together now, and they both understood that.

"Now I feel guilty for making you get off me," she mumbled.

She felt the Doctor smile against her shoulder, and he moved up to kiss her cheek.  She turned her head and their lips met for a moment, but he was really too hot and she had to pull away.  She lay back and looked at him for a moment.  If he wanted this, there had to be a way for her to give it to him without being completely bloody miserable.  Usually she enjoyed the cuddling too, but tonight wouldn't be good for either one of them if they were drowning in their own sweat.

"I've got an idea," she replied, rolling out of bed and padding out of the room.  The Doctor waited patiently for her on the bed, flipping their pillows to the cool side as she entered and saw the shadows of a passing car go through the window and across the room.

"What have you got?" The Doctor asked, laying back down. 

"I, Doctor, have got ice packs," she said.  "They'll last at least until we go to sleep, they've got to." she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him.  She sat down heavily on the bed and the Doctor pulled her down next to him. 

As she lay down she put the ice packs between them and the Doctor curled up around her before giving a little shiver.  "Yeah, that's a bit cold," he said.  He lifted his head.  "Have I ever told you that you are the most brilliant woman in the multiverse?  In any multiverse?  Not even the most brilliant woman, the most brilliant creature-"

"Okay, thank you," she replied, smiling.  "Go to sleep."

He flashed her a wide grin and the cuddled against each other, the ice packs between them making the heat more bearable and cooling their sweat.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you too.  _Please_ go to sleep."


End file.
